brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fame, Infamy and Glory Contest
The Fame, Infamy and Glory Contest was a brickfilming contest hosted by Joshua Leasure in 2006. It was the seventh major official Brickfilms.com contest following the Heroes and Villains Contest, though the Ten Lines Contest occurred between these two. It was the third and final Brickfilms.com contest hosted in conjunction with BrickFest.Event page for the Fame, Infamy and Glory Contest It was followed by the Inventions, Discoveries and Extraordinary Achievements Contest in 2007. History Planning for the contest began in February 2006 during preparation for BrickFest 2006.Beginning of discussion of the contest themeAnnouncement thread for Brickfest 2006 on Brickfilms.com For the third year, Brickfilms.com was involved with the animation portion of the event. The theme of the contest was intended to tie in with the theme of the upcoming BrickFest, "showbiz". The theme "Fame" was suggested by Libby "witchbaby" Clarke,Libby Clarke suggests the theme "Fame" and a discussion in the chat room turned this into Fame, Infamy and Glory (or FIG).Fame, Infamy and Glory becomes the theme The Fame, Infamy and Glory Contest was announced by Joshua Leasure on April 22, 2006 with the deadline set to July 17, 2006.Announcement thread for the FIG contest Restrictions put on entries were that they were to include no copyrighted content and be submitted in either RealMedia or Quicktime format at no more than 3MB per minute. There was no minimum time limit and the maximum time limit was 10 minutes. DVD from two years prior''|right]] Entries to the contest were to be incorporated into a two-hour brickfilm programme to be shown at BrickFest 2006, although the inclusion of every entry was not guaranteed. Also shown at the festival was the feature-length brickfilm Star Wars: The Great Disturbance by Leftfield Studios. As with previous years contests, a DVD of the contest entries was also produced, although entrants could optionally request that their film not be included on the DVD. Brickfilms also played a role in the festival in the form of the BrickFest 2006 Montage, a montage of film scenes recreated in LEGO that was shown to all attendees before the festival awards ceremony. Judging and prizes The judging system for the "online portion" of the contest was the same as the Heroes and Villains Contest. A selection of nominees was intended to be chosen by a select committee,Brickfilms.com wiki page on the FIG contest but since the contest only received 13 entriesPhotograph of the back of the FIG DVD case, showing 13 films included, all entrants were ranked in the end. All patrons 24fps or higher could vote on the placement of the films. Entries were judged in the categories of Story, Theme and General Presentation. The results were announced on August 21, 2006.Results thread for the contest There had been plans to bring back the Viewers' Choice vote at BrickFest, not seen since 2004, but this appears to have not happened. The prize pool format remained in use for the contest. The prizes available were a copy of Stop Motion Pro, a Samson C01U microphone and $100 store credit from a BrickLink seller. Results | 1. || Grace || Robinson Wood |- | 2. || Beast || Nathan Wells |- | 3. || To Strive for Fame || Zach Macias |- | 4. || Edison || Judah Frank |- | 5. || The Battle of Bjorn Ironside || Jason Boyle |- | 6. || The Man with the Top Hat || Jonathan Vaughan |- | 7. || Climb So High || Colin Boyle |- | 8. || Breathless || David White |- | 9. || The Curse of Toot-Un Com Onn || Curt Werline |- | 10. || 15 Minutes || Rich Petty |- | 11. || Dino Crises || Matt Gillan |- | 12. || Control || Eric "Erlic" Duvall |- | 13. || Fortunately Rejected || Curtis "Yo-Blob" Mutter |- miniFIG Trailer Competition The Trailer Competition introduced with the Heroes and Villains Contest continued with Fame, Infamy and Glory as The miniFIG Trailer Competition. Entrants to the main contest were once again eligible to submit a trailer for their film, which would be judged separately in a competition hosted by David West. The winner was Day Clancy with [https://drive.google.com/file/d/18mmy7a8yp66A7ZMFrL9Ghgxz-AGgmepf/view a trailer for a film entitled Schlockstars], but this film was not submitted to the actual FIG contest (and was never subsequently released either), disqualifying Clancy from the trailer competition. Instead, the winner was determined by tiebreak as [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffCzrFzOutw the trailer for Beast] by Nathan Wells, with [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKpU4y-JJZc the trailer for Edison] by Judah Frank as the runner-up. List of trailer competition entries: {| class="wikitable sortable mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" style="min-width:100%;" |- !data-sort-type="text" style="width:50%"|Film Name !data-sort-type="text"|Director |- | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPdhNPPjWD8 15 Minutes trailer] || Rich Petty |- | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27-KCxRIU1c The Battle of Bjorn Ironside trailer] || Jason Boyle |- | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffCzrFzOutw Beast trailer] || Nathan Wells |- | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLPso69c5Go Climb So High trailer] || Colin Boyle |- | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRLOWR4r_V8 The Curse of Toot-Un Com Onn trailer] || Curt Werline |- | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5b9ylKI8zM Dino Crises trailer] || Matt Gillan |- | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKpU4y-JJZc Edison trailer] || Judah Frank |- | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzE4Uq5497I James Gnome trailer] || David "WRI-GO" Wriglesworth |- | [https://drive.google.com/file/d/18mmy7a8yp66A7ZMFrL9Ghgxz-AGgmepf/view Schlockstars trailer] || Day Clancy |- | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8rMcediU8g To Strive for Fame trailer] || Zach Macias |- References Category:Official Brickfilms.com competitions Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals